


I hate to beret it to you.....

by Wolfyred



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Possible reveal but not sure yet, They are dorks!, hats and scarves, miss-comunation, more to add later if needed, some corse language but not much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24882475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfyred/pseuds/Wolfyred
Summary: Marinette told the girls she took the hat home and didn’t give it to Adrien. But Adrien has it. Yes, he just thinks of it as from some random fans, but.... it’s rather nice. Not his usual style, but it might be that in Brazil they might think all French people have at least one beret. So he puts it with all the other fan stuff. And kind of forgets it. Kinda of. After-all, it’s good quality, and it is in colours he favours. It matches his fav shirt. And Ladybug did deliver it....He pulls it out occasionally and looks at it. He likes it but, he doesn’t usually wear hats so.... but he never really forgets he has it.One day, a year or so later, there is an event going on at the school. And guess what..... he needs a hat. A Beret specifically.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	I hate to beret it to you.....

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I know I have other stuff to finish up but... this was a random thought that hit me smack in the face a couple of weeks ago. I wasn't going to do anything with it ... And I lied, like a liar.  
> I will get back to Free to a Good Home: Runaway Chat, but I'm having trouble finding out what French laws are going to get in my way for what I want to do. Once I fix that (I really don't want to HOG it) then I will get back to it.  
> Also I have a mountain of work to do and I'm so stressed, but this story is kind of releaveing it so ... I'm slacking off a little.  
> This takes place after Miracle Queen by about a year. They haven't revealed to each other, (yet) they aren't calling on previous users, Chloe got in trouble from Ladybug and Chat Noir but as they don't want to ruin her they kept quiet about her involvement. Though the previous wielders don't know she was there either.  
> Oh, as I don't want to deal with Lila in anyway in the story : Alya and Nino got suspicious about some things, turns out Max thought the napkin thing was a bad joke everyone was going along with, but most of the other classmates were actually taken in and when an official came to the school to remove Lila because of truancy, shit hit the fan and everyone needed lots of hugs and Ladybug watched over them when Marinette wasn't being apologized to. Lila was sent back to family in Italy (and a whole slew of professionals to examine her head). Adrien finally understood how lies can hurt others in roundabout ways. In his attempt to make it up to Marinette they became 'actual' good friends. Marinette never actually dated Luca but they came close and they both were fine with that. In moving up to Lycee, Gabey had to give Adrien more freedom as some people on social media had started talking about how overprotective and paranoid he looked towards his son. (Thank you Alya, Max and Markov.) Adrien and Kagami have been dating for almost a year.

Adrien walked up the steps of the school. Today was Beret Day, in support of Cancer Research in France. One of the classes wanted to celebrate that their classmate had received official news that they were in remission 6 months after they had their last chemo session. During their chemo they wore a beret to cover their hair-loss. So the class wanted to have a day to wear berets. They made little stickers that people could put on their shirts or other stuff to show they supported the event.

He arrived at school a little early as he needed to do a couple of things before class. First stop for Adrien was the other class to make his donation. People oohed and awed over his beret. He thanked them and left. After placing the sticker on his button down, on the side Plagg wasn’t under, he headed off to the locker room. He needed to check if part of his fencing uniform was there as it couldn’t be found when the staff went to laundry it and he’d said he look for it. On his way he ran into Nino.

“Hey dude! Nice beret.” Nino had on his usual hat but was wearing a sticker on his shirt showing he had donated to the event.

“Thanks. Some fans from Brazil sent it to me. It’s nice but I don’t wear hats often.” Adrien and Nino continued to the locker room.

“I’ve worn it to a shoot once and before I left father saw me.” They had reached their lockers and Adrien opened his, crouching down to see if his sock was there. “He called me over and asked to examine it. After looking it over he said it was well made but the hearts were too much and gave it back. He never said I couldn’t wear it so... here it is.”

Nino glanced at the beret after changing out his books for class. “Yeah, they are a little bit.. um ... frilly. I guess one of the girls has a little crush on you,” Nino teased.

Adrien stood up and rolled his eyes. “I got this over a year ago. Whoever put the hearts on has probably given up.” He bent back down and muttered under his breath about lost socks.

Nino closed his locker and leaned against it while Adrien kept searching. “Has Kagami seen it yet?”

“Yeah she did. She didn’t care much for it. Oh, by the way, umm,” Adrien paused and looked up at Nino. He glanced around the room to see anyone else was around. He stood up and leaned towards Nino while motioning him closer. “Kagami and I broke up over the weekend.”

“Dude,” Nino looked sorrow-filled and placed a hand on Adrien’s shoulder. “Man, seems like you guys were going out for almost a year. If you want to talk about it then just let me know. My ears are open. Or text. Anything.” They pulled together for a one armed bro-hug.

Adrien gratefully leaned to the hug. “Thanks man. Though I’m feeling more sad about the breaking up than breaking up with Kagami. Does that make sense?” Adrien pulled back and went to shut his locker. He sock wasn’t there so he was now off to check the change room to see if it was there. He motioned Nino to follow.

Nino followed along. “Almost. Can you explain it more?”

“Well, uh, I’m not sad about breaking up with Kagami, but I’m sad to stop dating her?” Adrien tilted his head to the side and looked confusedly at Nino. “Like our dates were fun but lacking something. For the past few months if we haven’t been able to meet up it hasn’t bothered me, but now that we won’t be meeting up in that manner at all anymore I’m bothered. Like I’ll still see her at fencing and possibly whenever she comes over with her mom when she comes to talk business with my father, but I’m not looking forward to getting the chance to see her?”

Nino nodded his head. “I get it. I get it. It’s the breakup that hurts. Not who it was with. It’s all about having a ‘relationship’ and not about the girl. Seems like you may have not been in love with Kagami for a little while.”

They turned into the change-room. Adrien knelt down to search under the benches and other things to look for his sock. “I think I may have never been in love with Kagami.”

Nino was taken aback by the utterly blahzay way that Adrien said it.

“DUDE!!! I thought you were in love! You stopped talking about Ladybug. You went out of your way to make sure you always had at least one day a week to see Kagami.” Nino staggered back dramatically clutching his chest. “I passed up bro-dates so you could go out with her. Do you not love me?!”

Adrien stood up, mock horror on his face too. “Dude, of course I love you! You’re my number one bro!” Adrien flung open his arms for a hug and Nino collapsed in them. It wasn’t even a moment before they both started laughing.

“No but seriously,” Nino patted Adrien’s back as Adrien bent down to resume the search for his sock. “You never loved her?”

“I don’t think so. When we started out I had the best intentions. I had already been planning to try and get over Ladybug. Kagami had stated that she had an interest in me. After that whole big thing with Akuma that turned everyone into mindless drones, she actively pursued me. So I thought, ‘I like her. She likes me. Let’s try.’ There were some hiccups at first with getting our parents to let us hang out and other stuff, but... She made me happy and I made her happy.” Adrien looked under a cabinet and noticed his sock. It was so far back that he would need to lay on the ground. As he started to lie down his beret started to slip off.

“Whoop.” Adrien grabbed the hat before it slid off and passed it to Nino. “My fencing sock is way under here for some reason. Hold this?”

Nino took the beret and nodded.

“Anyway, lately she seemed to want more from me than I felt. She said my kisses were lacking and I didn’t seem ‘there’ when we kissed. Honestly, I don’t think I ever felt much after we started kissing. Like I like it, it was nice and made me feel good, but I never wanted kiss her that much.”

“Really?” Nino shook his head. “When Alya and I kiss, it’s like... I feel warm inside. It makes me feel good and I want more of that.” Nino started to blush. “Not that kind of more, just more kisses. Some cuddling. Quite moments and simple touches as we sit together.”

Adrien glanced up, “That’s more than I ever felt,” he said softly. A sad look crossed his face. Knowing that Nino had felt like that made him a little more sure that it was the right thing to break up.

Nino quietly turned the beret in his hands, fingering the edges. Sorry that he had caused Adrien to feel like he had missed out on something.

Adrien shook himself, “During our talk Kagami even admitted that while she felt something for me she had thought that it would have increased between us. But after a year it hadn’t on her end either. So we ended it on good terms. We might still hang out as friends with others. That’s kind of what our last few dates were.” Adrien laid back down, reaching for his sock again.

Nino gave a small ‘humph’ sound. “Alright. I hope you two can still be friends. Look at Rachel and Devon. They made their friend group split up last year when they broke up.”

Adrien gave a noncommentil noise. He side-eyed up to see if Nino was watching. Nino had gone to sit on a bench and started inspecting the hat again. Since Nino wasn’t watching, Adrien got up on his elbows and pulled at his shirt to look at Plagg. Seeing that Plagg was awake, he used his head to motion for Plagg to grab the sock. Quickly ducking out, Plagg grabbed the sock and pulled it to Adrien.

As Nino was examining the beret he felt a line of stitching that was out of place tucked out of the way on the inside. Glancing down to see Adrien was still messing with getting the sock, Nino took a close look at the stitching.

It was Marinette’s signature. 1 of the 3 she would use in her designs. But the beret came from a Brazil fan club. ‘What is going on,’ he wondered. ‘Is this like the scarf that Alya had sworn him secrecy to? Did Marinette send this to Adrien and her card was lost so they thought it was from a random fan club?’

“Hey,” Nino said as Adrien got up, brushing himself off. “How was this sent to you? I mean Brazil is pretty faraway. Was it post or special courier?” Nino tried to cover why he was asking.

“Oh, well...” Adrien stammered while he put away the fencing sock. “That’s about the most remarkable thing about it. Ladybug dropped it off.” A soft far away look crossed his features.

“Ladybug!” Nino exclaimed.

Adrien took the beret back and placed it on his head as he spoke. “Yeah, this was before I was trying to get over her. But she, uh, I came home from a fencing tournament and she was in my room. I will admit I was in awe. And I don’t think I heard everything right, but she mentioned that there was a postal strike on and the Brazil fan club wanted to get it to me in time for my fifth name day, so they reached out to her to get it to me.” They had started heading to their first class and were almost there.

Nino thought for a moment. “I don’t remember France having a postal strike last year.”

“It was a strike in Brazil.” Adrien shot back.

“And Ladybug went all the way to Brazil?” Nino was aghast.

“I .... I don’t know. That doesn’t make much sense.” Adrien felt a stirring in his pocket where Plagg was. “How would she get there?”

Nino pondered for a moment, “Maybe that guy who used the teleporting Miraculous?” Nino felt a momentary sadness. He was reminded that he and Alya had to give up their Miraculous and may never get another one again after what Chloe did and exposed the past users.

Adrien felt the shift of emotions from his friend. He and Ladybug had talked after Miracle Queen. They both felt it was best that they never called on the previous wielders after their exposure. Ladybug had confirmed that it had been Nino and Alya (and the others) just in-case it was necessary for him to fetch a new wielder since she was now the guardian. So Chat wouldn’t accidently pick someone that had been one before.

The boys walked in silence. Both thinking about what happened and how they couldn’t seek or offer comfort (depending on the boy) about what happened. Ladybug had told all the holders personally that while only Hawkmoth, Mayura, Chloe and Chat Noir knew, they couldn’t be heroes again for the safety of their families. Ladybug and Chat never told the public about the identity reveal and asked the others not to talk about it if they could, even to each other.

“Anyways!” Adrien interjected, trying to switch the mood, “Why did you want to know how it was delivered?”

Before Nino could come up with an excuse to keep Marinette out of the reason, Adrien still didn’t know Marinette had had something bad for the boy and Alya swore to beat him if he let it slip, they came to the classroom. Opened the door and felt 5 pairs of eyes swing to them and then settle on Adrien’s beret.

After a moment of uncomfortable silence a loud, “WHAT!?” rang out.

Alya stormed up to Adrien and pointed a finger at the beret, “Where did you get that?” she exclaimed.

**Author's Note:**

> I will work on this as I can.  
> Anyone who comments about 'when is the next part coming out' will be ignored.


End file.
